Marvel Undead Apocalypse Vol 1 1 - Life and Death
"Their people will become like walking corpses, their flesh rotting away. Their eyes will shrivel in their sockets, and their tongues will decay in their mouths. On that day they will be terrified, stricken by the Lord with great panic. They will fight against each other in hand-to-hand combat. - Zechariah 14:12" (Time: 2:13 AM; Location: 160 miles out of Quebec, M.O.D.O.K.'s Lab; People: Alpha Flight (Guardian, Sasquatch, Northstar, Aurora, Puck, Shaman, Snowbird, and Marina)) (The team enter the lab and look around.) Guardian's thoughts: "It started out so simple. We were supposed to find the lab and confiscate all of M.O.D.O.K.'s experiments and equipment, and maybe battle him if he was there. That all changed after Shaman started talking about a weird feeling he was getting off the place." (Shaman begins to talk to the rest of the team.) Shaman: "Guardian something is... off here. Something is unnatural and slightly disturbing about this place." Guardian: "What do you mean, Shaman?" Shaman: "I mean that there is a disgusting and unnatural feeling in the air. Snowbird, do you have a similar feeling?" Snowbird: "Now that you mention it... I felt somewhat sick since entering this place, like whatever M.O.D.O.K. did here was something truly... evil." Sasquatch: "Relax, you guys, it might be just the weather getting to you. It is a cold rainy morning, after all." Guardian: "OK, everyone, keep on your toes, this is still one of M.O.D.O.K.'s labs." (The group continues in 'til Puck finds the secret entrance to the true lab.) Guardian's thoughts: "We ended up finding M.O.D.O.K.'s secret lab, but when we entered and saw what he had been working on..." (The group enters the lab and sees all of the burnt and dismembered bodies.) Guardian's thoughts: "The team looked at the corpses and all expressed their own reactions. Aurora got sick, Northstar went to his sister, Snowbird looked away as Shaman tried to console her, Puck just stood there with a look of sadness, Sasquatch just shook his head, and Marrina just tried to keep herself up." Northstar: "Are you OK?" Aurora: "Yes... yes, I am." Snowbird: "What did he do to those people? Why did he have to do this?" Shaman: "I know... it's a travesty." Guardian: "OK, everyone, we have to find M.O.D.O.K. if he is still here and make sure that this doesn't happen again. After that... we will give these people a proper burial." (The team move further into the lab.) Guardian's thoughts: "My pep talk ended up working and we continued into the lab, but upon reaching the end... we found what was left of M.O.D.O.K." (The team looks upon M.O.D.O.K.'s remains.) Guardian's thoughts: "M.O.D.O.K.'s body was ripped to shreds, like he was mauled by some animal. I then ordered Shaman to look at the body and to see what killed him." (Shaman goes to the body.) Shaman: "It looks like M.O.D.O.K.'s been dead for at least nine days, and it looks like he was killed by... that can't be right?" Guardian: What's wrong, Shaman?" Shaman: "The cause of death looks like... he was ripped apart by human hands." Guardian's thoughts: "We all looked at him in shock. We all tried to process the news when we heard Marrina scream." (Marrina is getting attacked by one of the corpses.) Marrina: "Someone help get this thing off me." Guardian's thoughts: "Puck was the first to react and was able to "kill" the corpse, but after Marrina was bitten by it. Shaman began to look at the wound, while others began to rise. We managed to subdue them all, but Aurora and Sasquatch got bitten as well." (The team then board their helicopter and leave the lab.) Guardian's thoughts: "We ended up going back to Department H and got Marrina, Sasquatch, and Aurora some medical attention, but the following morning things turned bad." (Guardian, Northstar, Shaman, Snowbird, and Puck look in the medical bay.) Guardian's thoughts: "We went to the med bay in the morning after most of the staff was found ripped to shreds and Aurora, Sasquatch, and Marina were missing. If I know what was going on during that mission, I would have never brought them back. I would have never brought them back." Category:Earth-82 Category:Marvel Undead Apocalypse Category:Issues Category:Stories by Shiplord13 Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Fan Fiction